1. Title of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for a motor-operated stapler wherein sheet staples are accommodated in a stacked state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has been known such a cartridge for a motor-operated stapler as shown in FIG. 39.
In this conventional motor-operated stapler, indicated at A, is provided with a cartridge body B for accommodating sheet staples S in a stacked state, a delivery section D provided at an upper end of a side wall of the cartridge body and formed with a feed passage C for sending out the stacked sheet staples S, and a drive-out section E provided at a front end of the delivery section D. A driver (not shown) adapted to reciprocate advances into the drive-out section E, whereby a staple from the sheet staples S, which staple has been formed in U-shape, is driven out from the drive-out section E.
Within the cartridge body B are disposed a vertically movable holder F, a spring G which urges the holder F upward, and a pair of retain pieces I extending upward from the bottom and formed with pawls TH respectively. The holder F holds the stacked sheet staples S.
In the cartridge A constructed as above, even if the spring G is compressed, the compressed spring G has a predetermined height. Therefore, it is necessary that a space for accommodating the spring G therein be ensured over a certain area or more within the cartridge body. In the case where the cartridge A is reduced in size, the proportion of the space for accommodating the spring G becomes large and the space for stacking sheet staples becomes so much narrower, thus giving rise to the problem that the number of sheet staples capable of being stacked within the cartridge body becomes smaller.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for a motor-operated stapler capable of of stacking a large number of sheet staples even if the cartridge is reduced in size.
According to the present invention, for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a cartridge for a motor-operated stapler, comprising a cartridge body formed with a receptacle chamber for accommodating sheet staple in a stacked state and also armed with a delivery hole for sending out the sheet staples from the receptacle chamber, and a pushing means or pushing the sheet staples accommodated in the receptacle chamber toward the delivery hole within the cartridge body, the pushing means being constituted by a plate spring